This invention relates generally to the field of tie down devices, and more particularly to a device for securing a two-wheeled vehicle to a towing apparatus.
Rigid or structural securing devices have been primarily used to support motorcycles for display purposes and not for towing purposes. The rigid structural devices that are used to support motorcycles are small and usually mount to the lower portion of the frame of the motorcycle to keep the device as inconspicuous as possible. This positioning, low on the frame, does not provide the strength and stability necessary for towing purposes.
Conventional strap tie-downs, usually made of synthetic or natural materials, are not rigid. These strap tie-downs operate simply by attaching each end of a pair of straps to opposing sides of the motorcycle and attaching the other ends of the straps to the towing apparatus. If you attach the tie-down to the handlebar of the motorcycle, both straps are recommended to be attached at the same point (and on opposite sides of the motorcycle) and equal tension is applied to the straps. If you attach the tie-downs to any other part of the motorcycle another strap must be attached to the opposite side of the motorcycle and equal tension must be applied to each strap.
Strap tie-downs operate by applying tension in one direction. This usually means that if strap tie-downs are used to secure a motorcycle for towing purposes, the tension must be applied in a downward direction. The tension applied to the tie-downs must be equal and opposite and if either tie-down fails, the other fails because the tension is relieved, causing the motorcycle to fall because the remaining tie-down is pulling in only one direction. The tension applied on the motorcycle by the use of conventional strap tie downs causes the motorcycle""s suspension to be compressed. Sustained compression of the suspension can cause damage to the springs, called xe2x80x9cmemory lossxe2x80x9d. This memory loss results when the springs lose their ability to properly rebound to their original uncompressed position. This damage to the springs alters the handling and safety of the motorcycle. Another problem caused by prolonged compression of the suspension is damage to the motorcycle""s shock seals. Many modern motorcycles no longer have frame members exposed to attach a conventional tie-down. These motorcycles have aerodynamic fairing bodywork that covers the frame of the motorcycle and as a result, the only place that a tie-down can usually be attached is the handlebars. The handlebars are not designed to have sustained tension or compression applied to them, such as that which is required when using conventional strap tie downs. Tie downs can also be attached to lower frame members such as a crash bar, however, because of the lower position of the crash bar there is very little mechanical advantage of leverage. Many crash bars are designed to have force applied in an upward and not downward direction and therefore could be damaged by the tension applied by conventional strap tie-downs.
An object of the invention is to provide a non-compressing method of securing two wheeled motor vehicles to a towing apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide greater safety in securing a two-wheeled motor vehicle to a towing apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to provide ant-theft benefits when towing a two-wheeled motor vehicle.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a device for securing a two-wheeled vehicle to a towing apparatus comprises a rigid, triangular-shaped structure having a base and two legs, a means to secure the two legs to the base, and a means to secure the base to the towing apparatus. The device is further comprised of adjustable legs and adjustable clamps that can be attached to the handlebar grips of the two-wheeled motor vehicle so that the device effectively forms a rigid support for the two-wheeled motor vehicle when the vehicle is being towed. The device can be folded or reduced in size when not in use.
An alternate shape is a T-shaped structure comprising a foot and a pedestal, a clamp and a means to secure the clamp to the pedestal, a means to secure the pedestal to the foot, and a means to secure the foot to the towing apparatus. The pedestal can be removed from the foot when not in use, can be adjusted in height and also has adjustable clamps. The device effectively forms a rigid support for the two-wheeled motor vehicle when the vehicle is being towed.
A non-compressing rigid structure applies no force at the point, which it is attached to the motorcycle, such as the handlebar grips. The rigid structure effectively cradles the motorcycle and prevents movement up or down, fore or aft. Each structure can operate independent of the other structure although two are recommended during towing. Since no compression of the suspension is necessary to secure the motorcycle, no compression damage to the springs or shocks can result. Also, the device can be attached safely by one person. It is quick compact and simple. It folds to less than one half its size when not in use.